Mystic
Description Skills | style="text-align: center;"|1 | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Element Skill, continuous musical composition wave attacks target, cause target a total of 65% Weapons Damage and additional 132 Points Fire Element Damage. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Single Shot | style="text-align: center;"|Zither | style="text-align: center;"|2 | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Element Skill, use MP Cohesion and internal energy, immediate attack on target, cause 55% Weapons Damage and additional 124 Points Fire Element Damage. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Song of Elements | style="text-align: center;"|Passive | style="text-align: center;"|2 | Water, Flame, Thunder attack +10%. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Dancing Flame | style="text-align: center;"|Zither | style="text-align: center;"|4 | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Element Skill, it plays powerful Temperament that lingers within the region, enjoy the dancing flames within the region, In 4 Seconds, within the region of 120 Yards, all enemy targets caused a total of 166% Weapons Damage and additional 400 Fire Element Damage. Only one effect can exist when this is on. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Magma Burst | style="text-align: center;"|Zither | style="text-align: center;"|6 | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Element Skill, in 100 Yards fan shape range all enemy targets receive 32% Weapons Damage and additional 46 Points Fire Element Damage, Knock off 150 Yards. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Freeze Note | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|8 | style="text-align: center;"|Water Element Skill, target receives 57% weapon damage and additional 113 Points Water element damage, Frozen effect. Movement speed -30%, last 10 seconds. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Flow Shield | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|8 | style="text-align: center;"|Water Element Skill, The melody is coagulated and transform into a thin film that can absorb 407 Points Damage and can also prevent oneself from distraction, continue for 30 Sec. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Healing Song | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Water Element Skill; recover target HP 85 points by slow music. Takes 59% weapon damage to effect the healing. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Freeze Aura | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|10 | Water Element Skill, within one's surrounding 100 Yards, all enemy target suffered 38% Weapons Damage and additional 60 Point Water element Damage and suffer Freeze, for the duration of 10 Seconds. Target that suffers from Freeze have chance lift Freeze when being attacked. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Incinerating Melody | style="text-align: center;"|Zither | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|Fire Element Skill, Use MP to transform fire into one’s body, All attack + 15%,and consume MP +15%,continue for 15 Sec. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Lullaby | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|12 | Water Element Skill, play hypnosis melody cause target to enter Sleep status, for the duration 10 Seconds, within the duration if suffers from attack, the effect will be lifted. No effect on target that is not sleepy. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Falling Star | style="text-align: center;"|Zither | style="text-align: center;"|14 | Fire Element Skill, Cohesion and compress MP to form strong blazing fire ball to attack target, causes target 80% Weapon Damage and additional 151 Points Fire Element Damage, and additional 「Burning」 effect. In 9 Seconds cause 72 Points Fire Element Damage. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Ball Lightning | style="text-align: center;"|Lute | style="text-align: center;"|16 | Thunder Element Skill, play music crazily to attack target. Launch 4 thunder ball in 2 seconds, cause 92% weapon damage and additional 300 point Thunder Element damage. If the character moved, this skill will be lifted. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Static Cutter | style="text-align: center;"|Lute | style="text-align: center;"|16 | style="text-align: center;"|Thunder Element Damage Skill, Use Temperament to transform into a razor sharp blade, causes target a total of 62% weapons Damage and additional 151 Points Thunder Element Damage, and additional 「Paralyze」 Effect, Hit Rate reduce 3%, continue for 15 Seconds, and can stack 3 Times. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Heavenly Thunder Call | style="text-align: center;"|Lute | style="text-align: center;"|18 | Thunder Element Skill, Cohesion MP allocate to extract a Thunder Strike, cause 62% weapons Damage and additional 145 Points Thunder Element Damage, and additional Stun, continue for 2 Seconds. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Hail Storm | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|18 | Water Element Skill, play secret ancient melody to evoke Blizzard. Within surrounding 200 Yards, all enemy targets In 10 Sec. cause a total of 205% weapons Damage and additional 675 Points Water Element Damage. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Inspire | style="text-align: center;"|Flute, Zither, Lute | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|Strive to use MP to play an inspiring popular musical composition. Consume 10% SP; teammates within 300 ranges can receive 「Inspire」effect. Attack Speed + 15%, and all attack Skill strength growth time reduced 15%, continue for 25 Sec. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Thunder Clap | style="text-align: center;"|Lute | style="text-align: center;"|35 | Thunder Element Skill. All the enemies within 100 ranges will receive 48% weapon damage and additional 101 points Thunder Element Damage and stun for 2 seconds. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Feedback | style="text-align: center;"|Zither, Flute, Lute | style="text-align: center;"|38 | style="text-align: center;"|Obstruct Melody, strike a mild chord that lingers around target, suffer overstrain, each used skill loses 145 Points HP and 209 Points MP, for the duration of 30 Sec. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Zap | style="text-align: center;"|Lute | style="text-align: center;"|50 | Thunder Element Skill, target receive 96% weapon damage and additional 192 points Thunder Element Damage. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Blizzard Note | style="text-align: center;"|Flute | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|Water Element Skill, target and the surrounding 80 Yards receive 50% Weapons Damage and additional 59 Points Water Element Damage, and suffer 「Freeze」 Effect. Target is bound in ice and Stunned. This effect is the same as Freeze Status, for the duration of 5 Sec. |}